Blood of Anicents
by CAM
Summary: A plot made by some newly surfaced Cetra entwine Cid and his younger brother Falcon in its scheme.
1. Default Chapter Title

Blood of Ancients

  
Chapter One: A Stranger Comes on the Wings of a Flying Falcon.

  


"No damn asshole f---s with the Highwinds, and gets away with it" 

- Cid Highwind

* * *

  


  
City of the Ancients. This is the home of the Ancients, no, no the Cetra. A now extinct race or so we thought. Very few, yes, but extinct, no. The lasted RECORDED Cetra died within these walls, her sacrifice saving the Planet, but without that sacrifice the Cetra, and mankind would be extinct. Actually before the whole incident, there were four Cetra, but afterwards one, Aeris, was killed and two have gone missing. One only known to himself walked the Planet observing all of Aeris and her parton heros, AVALANCHE, moves. He would have offered them help If they had needed it. Aeris did her part in saving the Planet, as did everyone else.   
With a soft sigh, the man became guilty for a minute for doing nothing, but in his opinion AVALANCHE didn't need any help. He a simple tunic, and pants with a pair of large leather combat boots. Drapped over his shoulder was a large red-lined cloak, and he held a metal staff with three glowing spheres of power fixed into the small slots inset in it. One yellow, one red, and one green. He was very handsome, had brown eyes, and long black hair under the hood of his cloak. At his feet walked a rather large grey wolf with crystal green eyes that the light shoon off of. The wolf's eyes hinted of wisdom and of nobility.   
The duo approached the altar surrounded by crystal green water. Anyone else would feel unwelcome here, but he didn't because the blood of Ancients flowed through his veins. It was his right to be here, and his duty to do what he is going to do. He noticed blood stains on the stone altar, shuddering as he visualized Sephiroth merely falling out of the sky to run Aeris through with his masamune while she was locked in prayer, unable to protect herself. The cold steel of his long blade going straight through Aeris' torso, and clanging against the altar. The Cetra forced himself to look away.   
His eye picked up something in the water, a small green glow, the Ancient without any remorse for his clothing jumped into the shimmering water. He quickly snatched the white sphere and examined it. It was a rare piece of materia, indeed. White. He only smirked as he slid it into one of the empty slots of his staff, for a second white tendrils of power swirled around him and then dissipated into his flesh. The White Materia was once again in the right hands. He once again grinned.   
"Hey Wolf did you find it?" the wolf called.   
"Yeah, Kamots, I found it," Wolf answered," Hey Kamots help me here, I think I found something else."   
  
North Cave. Where it all ended. Where Sephiroth, Jenova, and his will were slain here. HOLY erupted from here, and the resting place of the ultimate evil. Or so did mankind thought. The Cetra knew better, they have always known better from the dawn of time. Wolf had trekked up here from the City of the Ancients, a very difficult task even if you are Cetra. It would not be such an easy task if someone had something like..... An airship?! Wolf knelt down to examine some of the debris that laid at his feet. One of the large sheets of metal had a woman wearing a red bikini on it. "   
"Cid's Lady Luck," Wolf smirked. Wolf didn't exactly know what happened to the Highwind, because he never really followed them into North Cave. Wolf only waited, waited til he knew for sure that AVALANCHE would be successful. Wolf had more important things to do than worry about Sephiroth, no, he had to find Faerinn and Sol'Kan-ar. Wolf then noticed a small lump of something under the Highwind's debris. He threw aside Lady Luck, and grabbed it. He smirked.   
"Looky what I found," Wolf said.   
"Something else to add to you collection of oddities?" Kamots asked raising an eyebrow if his species could do such a thing.   
"Exactly," Wolf answered,"Black Materia." Wolf held the black sphere into the air, the light wouldn't even reflect off of it. The materia seemed to only to drink the light. Wolf grimaced, and slid the Black Materia into a linked slot with the White Materia. Some would say that is a bad combination of materia. Actually, it negates the effects of both, because these two materias seek to counter each others actions anyway possible.   
  
Boneville. The crappiest place on the Planet. Or so thought the young pilot you sat guarding his plane The Flying Falcon from any of the slack-jawed yokels. She was his baby, and nothing would ever come between them. He wore a brown leather bomber jacket, jeans, and a green shirt, and black leather boots. He had brown hair that was brought make into some kind of a miniature ponytail, and brown eyes. He was full of shit, no doubt about that. In his hands he held a large pike with four tiny grooves to place materia in it. He didn't find the need to, unless threatened. He the pilot cursed as he took a drink of his coffee, his twentieth one. He has been waiting for a whole day now, a whole damn day!   
  
"I should, have charged him for making me wait," the pilot murmured. But then again, he is playing more than I ever would have asked already. The young man recalled the moment.......   
He was sitting in his flight office in Wutai for his "Only question asked is how much?" smuggling or "cargo" as he likes to put it, then this man walks in. He was wearing decked in black with some red lined cape on, and he had some kind of grey dog walking around with him. The wierdest part was that the man was not initmidated by the fact the pilot was not wearing his jacket, and his handgun was in plan sight as it rest in his tooled leather holster.   
"Falcon," the man said," I'd like you to a job for me."   
"Well,"Falcon answered," The only question is: how much?"   
"Well," the man answered," For safe passage to Boneville I'll pay you 20,000 gil, I'll pay 30,000 gil for safe passage to Junon with cargo, 1,000 gil per pound of the cargo, and all of your expensed paid during the trip." This was a man with alot of wealth to throw around.   
"Does that come with a dental plan?" Falcon joked. The man shoot him back a stern look. "Ok, ok, I'll do it, but right after I get a cup of coffee, get some reverse gas, and fill the Flying Falcon up."   
"Well, I'm not paying any expenses til we get off the ground."   
  
Hmmm, I really would like to use that all expenses paid right now, but there's nothing to do in Boneville! Well he's gonna hafta pay for the coffee, every 20 gil of it. Hmm, Falcon though, after I get this run done I'll at least have 50,000 gil not to mention the weight of the cargo. I could possibly retire. Just sit in the sun, fly through the sky on my plane, and visit friends. I think I'll do that.   
Falcon reached into the cockpit of the Flying Falcon, and pulled out a legal pad. He used for business, but what did he need it for anyway. He was retiring or just moving his business. Either way this not would be very good to have. He took the pen and with his awful handwriting scribbled down a note, and then folded it into a paper airplane. Then he wrote across the top of the paper airplane "Tiny Bronco." Falcon smiled as he laid it the cockpit.   
The Flying Falcon was a relatively small plane. Resembly the Tiny Bronco in many ways, but there was added space in the cockpit for three passengers and a secret "cargo bay" hidden in it from view. The trapdoor is hidden at the very back of the plane. Very good for his business though, but meant he had to stop to refuel alot more because of the lack of space for a gas tank.   
In the distance, two figure caught his eye.   
"Bout' damn time!" Falcon yelled,"Kept me waiting for a whole damn day."   
"Well perhaps the cargo will cheer you up," Wolf said indicating a black zipped up bag that literally slumped over his shoulder," 108 pounds." Falcon's jaw dropped.   
"Here let me get that into the cargo area," Falcon said.   
"Ok." Wolf handed him the limp package. It felt odd, its contents were limp and felt solid. Like, like if it was a....a.....a... BODY?! Falcon froze in his tracks. Now where could he get a body in this area? Well with my 158,000 gil I'm retiring. Hell with that much money I could beyond retire, and then I could ask all the questions I want.   
"Something wrong?" Wolf asked.   
"Nope," Falcon returned," Nothing at all."   
"Good."   
"Why don't you go ahead, and get in the cockpit I'll be there in a second." Wolf nodded, and Kamots followed. Falcon almost decided he wanted to see what was in the bag, but decided he just might not want to. Hell for all he knows the guy could have fished up Sephiroth's body, the pyscho died around here somewhere. Well then he just might become the pilot that is the to blame for the next armageddon. Naw, I wish I could of been the one of the first men in space, heh, that's all fault of my own I went into hidding before Shinra No.26 kissed the sky.   
Then it suddenly occurred to Falcon, how could I ever come back....back to Rocket Town. In his time of defeat, all Falcon did was hide from the Shinra. Wasn't his fault that they wanted to kill him since the damn Turks uncovered his whole smuggling business right from Rocket Town. After metoer, though Falcon could come out of hiding. Shinra was weaker under Reeves "reign" as President, but that doesn't confront Falcon none, long as he gets his rent payed by Friday. Despite all that he should not have abandoned his friend, his brother. Falcon Highwind only hoped that Cid would relize that he wasn't the jackass he thought himself to be, of course Falcon was being too hard on himself. Cid understood, its not like he left during the night, no, he said his goodbyes and went on. That is bad, but it would be worse if he would have left during the night. Falcon broke his own thoughts by slaming the trapdoor of the cargo hold down. Falcon checked his hand to make sure that he didn't amputate any fingers.   
Falcon jumped into the cockpit.   
"Hang on to your ass," Falcon warned," Its gonna be a very bumpy ride."   
"I see," Wolf replied lost in thought. Falcon did a barrel roll just to demonstrate. He was going to have to extend the trip in order to deliver the message. Clouds rolled on past him, Falcon pulled the rubber band that held his makeshift ponytail in place out. His hair flowed in the breeze of the open air cockpit, this is what he liked about flying. The thrill of it, it was going to take alot to pull him down. Falcon smirked at the thought that nothing could, not even meteor. Meteor would blast him into a million pieces, yes, stop him from flying, no. Falcon looked over the side of the Flying Falcon, and all the tiny dots that were towns at a bird's eye view. Falcon only smirked after sighting a few familiar land marks, namely Mount Nibel. Falcon pulled his paper airplane from beside his leg, poising it for flight.   
"This is gonna be a bumpy part," Falcon pointed out as Wolf braced himself," I have to deliver something. Free of charge."   
"I bet," Wolf shot back. Falcon gripping the clutch pushed it forward starting his descent, grinning all the way. He head straight for one of the nearby dots, Rocket Town. His plan was to fly around it, and let the paper airplane take flight. As Falcon nearly made collision with the humble town or so Wolf thought, but at the last minute (actually five minutes before) Falcon turned the plane on its side and whipped around. He made a slight miscalculation, though.   
Falcon originally planned to expertly fly through the empy launchpad of the Shinra No.26 and swoop down into the city to drop off his message, but there was a slight miscalculation.   
"Holy shit!" Falcon yelled as he found there was something in the launchpad! A new tall rocket nearing completion, but not yet. Painted up its side was "Shinra No.27", but that was the least of Falcon's worries. He wouldn't be that much help to Cid if he crashed into it. With reflexes of a cat, Falcon pulled the clutch back as hard as he possibly could. The Flying Falcon resisted, but finally ascented at the nick of time. Falcon's poor plane skidded up the side of the Shinra No. 27, with a fly of sparks, the entire bottom of the Flying Falcon was paintless. Not to mention there were skid marks going all the way up Shinra No. 27.   
"My money won't be that good for you if we die," Wolf pointed out.   
"Damnit, shut your mouth!" Falcon yelled,"I got more important things to worry about right now!" Wolf decided that the best thing to do is stay quiet, because his pilot's mind was so pitiful it can only handle one crisis at a time. Falcon after sailing over Shinra 27, noticed that his paper airplane dropped from the cockpit, and was currently making its descent. That note was too important to Falcon just to let it drop, he swooped down just like a flying falcon catching its young as it fell out of the nest.   
"Oh f---!" Falcon screamed as another "miscalculation" came at him. A flight hanger, now home of the Tiny Bronco and the Highwind. Falcon checked the fuel gauge and noticed that he was very low on gas, as he tried to pull up, the engines stalled. Falcon cursed loudly as his beloved plane started on its way into the ground. "You've been there for bro, Lady Luck, but please don't fail ME now." The engines gave roar again, but he was too late to get out of the way of the hanger. Falcon grinned as he flew straight through its open doors, and out the other end. "What the hell?!" Falcon then slapped himself on the forehead as he passed the Highwind on the runway.   
Falcon whipped around the hanger and launchpad, and ascented the Shinra 27 again. This time, though, he had planned his actions and stayed a good distance from the beat up rocket. Then descented the front side of the rocket, and into Rocket Townsquare. As he passed, Falcon let fly the paper airplane that flew into an open window of one of the houses. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the Flying Falcon kissed the sky once more.   
"So how are you back there?" Falcon asked.   
"Just peachy," Wolf shoot back.   
"I hope your dog back there doesn't get motion sickness," Falcon said.   
"He's not a dog," Wolf replied," He's a wolf."   
"Whatever," Falcon said," Either way, this is your captain speaking." Wolf rolled his eyes."And were gonna hafta make a crash landing ,soon, due to lack of fuel."   
"What do you mean lack of fuel?" Wolf shoot back.   
"Well ,um, due to my cargo area I can't hold any reserve fuel tanks," Falcon answered,"There was certainly enough fuel to make the trip from Wutai, Boneville, and Junon; but that incident in Rocket Town kinda used alot of our fuel up. In simple terms, we're just running on fumes. If we're lucky well make it to the ocean for a relatively safe landing."   
"And if we're not?!"   
"Well, we land anywhere from the Gold Saucer quicksand to Costa Del Sol, but don't worry I'm the second best."   
"I'd hate to see the best."   
"Well, screw you, too," Falcon sneered and then cursed as he found his collision course with Costa Del Sol,"Oh shit we're going down too fast now!" Falcon pulled back on clutch, the nose of the plane come up slightly as it was loosing altitude. The Flying Falcon skidded over a houses roof damaging it and the now unpainted bottom even more. Suddenly, the engines died. "Shitttttt!!!" The Flying Falcon plummeted from the sky crashing into one of the docks. The plane violently pushed through the water a few yards before coming to a complete stop. Falcon scanned the area; in front of him was ocean, behind him was a mob of angry Costa Del Sol citizens, and around him was debris from the dock Falcon used as a runway. Then a new threat ocurred to him.   
"Erm we're sinking," Falcon stated.   
"What!?" Wolf lost his cool.   
"Well there appears to be a puncture wound, probably in the cargo hold, that is causing us to take on water," Falcon instructed.   
"Thank you for clearing that up with me," Wolf said," Now what? We swim to Junon from here."   
"No don't worry I carry extra gas cans in the cockpit with me," Falcon announced,"I'll fill the tanks right now."   
"Well I hope my cargo doesn't get soggy."   
"That's gonna be the least of our troubles," Falcon said as he began to waddle down the back of the sinking Flying Falcon holding two gas cans with a morbid smirk. Falcon bends over, and tries to keep his footing on the wet, sinking plane as he emptied one of the gas cans into the tank. His weight to that end of the Flying Falcon caused it to shift suddenly, throwing Falcon overboard. Falcon lost the empty gas can when he went under, but with the lack of its weight, Falcon had not problem swimming to the surface. The water felt warm from being in the warm water area of Costa Del Sol, but it still tasted awful. Falcon spewed out a mouthful of bitter seawater, and caught his breath. Falcon held on tight the side of the Flying Falcon, and pulled the gas can from its place sitting on top and emptied it into the Flying Falcon's belly. Them Falcon discarded the can into the ocean, so it can be with its brother. Both buried at sea, Falcon smirked grimly.Falcon swam over to the front of the Flying Falcon, and pulled himself into her cockpit.   
"I'd just like to point out a small observation," Wolf stated," It appears that your plane has already sunk about halfway now."   
"Shit. You just have to ruin everything," Falcon sneered. Falcon turn the key in the ignition, nothing. "Come on baby you have gas now, don't tell me you've got water in your engine." Falcon continued to choke the engine until, the engines roared to life as if they were laughing at Falcon's pleads. Well getting the plane up in the air was not much of a problem, the nose was already pointing straight in the air.   
"Nothing can stop the Flying Falcon!" Falcon laughed," Heh, not sleet, nor snow, nor turk, nor high wind." Falcon smirked at his remark, and then sets sights for the massive Junon Harbor.   
  
Rocket Town. The site of the once failed ,now sucessful, Shinra Space Program. Ever since the Shinra No. 26's unexpected launch last year and Reeve taking the position of President in the Shinra Coperation, the Space Program was been looking very well. Reeve ,even having to worry about repairing all the damage caused by the Shinra prior to time in office, started feeding funds into the Space Program again. This time ,though, Reeve picked a better man than Palmer to head it. A man who was very knowledgable of the subject, and a every good pilot. In fact, the best time pilot in the world! It was a good choice, Cid Highwind could easily run the Space Program better than "fatman" Palmer.   
Shera gazed at the massive rocket standing towering over Rocket Town from her kitchen window. She held in her hand a tea cup that she was drying with a rag, and conteplating all the events in the last year. Never a dull moment, first, the Planet was facing doom; then, Cid got his airship back; after that, both her and Cid were the first people to go into outer space; and finally, the Shinra Space Program was been reinvested in leaving Cid as the head of it. So now the living room has been converted into Cid's office (just added a phone and a laptop, which Cid can't figure how to use). Amazing that they still have the rocket being built according to schedule, since Cid did not even touch building another rock until the Highwind was rebuilt. All that was left from North Cave was was the bridge/escape pod. Also, while they were at it the Tiny Bronco was brought to flying condition after it got shot down last year. Ever since that incident on the Shinra No.26, when Cid realized there was a problem with tank no.8, Cid has respected her work and even Shera herself.   
Why don't you just admit there is something between you and Cid? Shera thought. Why else would you put up with all that crap Cid gave you? All the insults? The put-downs? The demands? He saved your life for some reason? If he didn't care about you, he would have launched the rocket and let you incinerate. Can't you see that?   
Shera's thoughts were adrubtly interupted by a loud screeching metalic sound, and a familiar voice calling out."OH F---!" Shera immediatly raced to the window only to see: a plane fly into the sunset, rocket workers complaining of the huge scratch going up Shinra 27, and a small paper airplane floating to her feet. Shera immediatly picked it up and examined it, over the top of the airplane was written "Tiny Bronco". Shera unfolded the paper, and attempted to decipher the awful handwriting.   
The letter read:   
  
" Dear Shera and Ciddie,   
Well I'll make this short and simple. Since the mighty Shinra have fallen, I have been able to restart my smuggling business setting up an office is Wutai. Mainly, because Wutai isn't Shinra controlled, and there aren't any planes up in that region. Well, it really sucks up here. First, all these orients have something against me; second, the reason Wutai doesn't have any planes up in this region is due to the fact they don't need em; and third, every since I came there all my materias been disappearing. I even stayed up one night to catch the thief, well I couldn't identify who showed up but who ever it was got shot in the leg. That's another story I can fill you in later, but I got some even more important news.   
Some wierd guy walked into my office with some wolflike creature, saying that if I give him a ride to Boneville he'd pay me 20,000 gil, to Junon a further 30,000 gil, and to carry some cargo for 1,000 gil a pound. Finally, my big break. I'm retiring. I'm coming home! Falcon"   
Shera almost dropped the letter in excitement, but quickly caught herself.   
"What the hell is going on out there!?" Cid said drowsly, angery that his nap was disturbe.   
"Low flying planes....." Shera answered.   
"Low flying planes!" Cid bellowed," What kind of a damned answer is that." Shera only smirked and handed his Falcon's note. "What the hell?" Cid skimmed through the letter with ease, since his handwriting was just as bad as Falcon's. Cid smiled, and put on his blue flight jacket and gloves.   
"Where are you going?" Shera asked.   
"Well I think WE need to test the Highwind's engines," Cid smirked,"Perhaps a nice flight to Junon." He then put on his trademark flight goggles, and lead Shera out the door.   
  
Falcon cursed again, as wisps of his wet hair obscured his vision. It isn't as fun to have to wind wipping through your hair, when its stuck to your face. Falcon was hoping the high winds would dry him, but he was still soaking wet and now cold.   
"Damn, I wish I had some coffee right now," Falcon complained. But once you finish this mission you can have all the coffee you want.   
Falcon brushed the hair from his eyes, and caught glance of the oncoming Junon Harbor. Falcon smirked, as he knew the hardest part was yet to come. Falcon turned on his makeshift radio ,picked up the transmitter, and a "borrowed" Shinra codebook.   
"Uhm, come in Junon Harbor," Falcon said into the transmitter while disguising his voice,"This is Flying Falcon requesting to use your runway."   
  
Junon Flight Tower, only a few minute earlier. Five men sat waiting in the tower. One man sat erect in chair at the end of the room where, to the amusement of the others, the sunlight reflected off his bald head. He wore sunglasses, and a blue suit all neatly kept together to company policy. A bulge in his jacket indicated he had a concealed firearm.   
Next to him was another man, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. His sunglasses resting upon his brow in a vain attempt to keep the wild locks of his blood red hair out of his eyes. His blue suit very untidy. It lacked a tie, the collar was undone, the jacket open, shirt untucked, and the bottom three bottons of his white shirt undone. Hanging from his belt in plain sight was a holstered handgun and a nightstick. He uniform completely a mess, one's suit reflect one's mind. Still, he was the most comfortable in the unair-conditioned room.   
Across from him was a woman, dressed in the same blue suit attire. Her suit was extremely tidy as well. She held her pistol in the open, polishing it. She had nothing better to do, except for suffer from heat exhaustion.   
In the center of the room, sat a man gazing into his cup of coffee and the transmitter sitting beside him. His blue suit uniform would be as neat as the rest if not for the lack of a tie and that his brown hair was mussed. His sunglasses rested on his brow, reflecting light that annoyed his companions. Hanging from his belt was bull whip ending in three metal prongs, wrapped and held in harness.   
Looking out one of the large windows, was the last man in the room. His silver lens sunglasses brought over his eyes, as he watched the horizon. He was the tidiest. His suit was always neat, his hair always trimmed, shoes always shining, and he even wore a large black trenchcoar admist the hot temperature. In the windowseal, a large sniper rifle was setting there, its sights aimed at the horizon.   
The Turks or sometimes called the "men in blue' by their peers. Rude, Reno, Elena, and two new recruits. Since Reeve's taking of command, the turks' life has not been exciting as it used to be. The Turks kept their old positions as doing special ops. for Shinra, looking for canidates for the SOLDIER program (this time not forcefully), and now all five of the team were given the late Colonel Heidegger's position of Head of the Peace Preservation Corps. Their latest assingment is to pick up where they left off in the capture of Falcon Highwind for smuggling illegal goods (weapons, convicts, materia, Shinra secrets) in and out of Shinra controlled areas. Reeve knew such a menace would be a dire threat, so he allowed the Turks to resume thier investigation for him.   
This would be the new recruits first mission. Stephen the former, and CAM the later. CAM is truly new at this kind of thing. He has a short attention span, and is always trying to have fun. Reno liked him the best. Stephen had a very neat and tidy mind. Unlike CAM he was is not at all a rookie at this. Before his induction to the Turks, he was a hired hitman who has not been caught to this very day. Everyone he worked with knew this, but there was never any worthwhile evidence. His "hit, laugh, and run" tactics have gotten him where is today as a Turk.   
"God, this is boring," Cam muttered.   
"Damn straight," Elena followed,"We never had to do this kind of shit for Heidegger."   
"That's right," Reno said,"Under Heidegger we'd be risking our ass for his damn fool missions. Only afterwards to hear that damn hoarse laugh of his."   
"There seems to be a plane headed this way," Stephen said looking through the scope of his sniper rifle as if it were bonoculars.   
"Uhm, Junon Harbor come in," a voice said over the transmitter,"This is Flying Falcon requesting use of you runway."   
Cam picked it up," Ok, Flying Falcon. Would you please give me your plane I.D. as well as yours."   
"Roger that," the voice said," Plane I.D. is 529316, and personal I.D. is 11382."   
"Ok," Cam said as he scanned the I.D.'s on the Junon Plane Database System," Plane, Flying Falcon, verified and Shinra employee ,Michael Henderson, verified. Please give us your Shinra access code."   
"Shinra access code,eh," the voice replied,"FU2469DX."   
"Shinra Employee level B verified," Cam stated," Junon Aiport Runway clear for landing."   
"Over and out," the voice said.   
Cam clicked off the radio, and said,"All codes and I.D. checked out."   
"That has to be him," Elena declared.   
"More than likely it is," Reno said,"But we better make sure before we act. Reeve will blow a blood vessel if he catch the wrong pilot. Especially a Shinra exec. if the I.D. is correct."   
"Michael Henderson is one he hasn't used before,"Rude spoke up, shocking everyone.   
"It speaks," Cam remarked,"Hmm, I know we'll send Rude done to investigate. It its Falcon, Rude can single back to use by reflecting light off his bald head." Everyone shot Cam a bad glance, except for Reno, who couldn't seem to stop himself from laughing.   
"Seriously,"Reno said," Why don't we send customs down there to search the plane, and pilot. While that is going on have Stephen make obervations while looking through the scope of that rifle of his. If it is Falcon, we'll send Cam and two soldiers. If Cam needs back-up Elena, Rude, and I will do so, while Stephen gives us help from a distance. Once again, with his sniper rifle."   
"Why send Cam?" Elena protested,"This guy escapes from US all the time, and I don't think a rookie took could catch him."   
"Just give him a chance," Reno said winking. The conversation was interupted by Stephen's PHS ringing.   
"I'll take this call outside," Stephen said walking out of the room.   
"Yeah, whatever," Reno replied.   
  
"Hello," Stephen said into his cell phone.   
"Hello, Stephen?" a voice replied through the phone.   
"The one and only," Stephen answered.   
"Well I have a proposition for you," the voice said.   
"I'm retired," Stephen informed the voice.   
"No, you're a Turk," the voice implied," There's always been a price to get a Turk to do something."   
"I came before that time," Stephen replied.   
"Well then a hitman for that matter," the voice said," How does 3 million gil grab you?"   
"I'm listening."   
"Well I'm paying for you to kill three people actually," the voice informed the Turk,"Some pretty hard to kill people I've heard. The Highwind brothers, Cid and Falcon, and that women, Shera. I want everyone that can run the Space Program better than me killed."   
"Palmer?" Stephen said.   
"Um, yeah," Palmer replied.   
"Well if I were to kill everyone that would run the Space Program better," Stephen said," There wouldn't be anyone left on the Planet."   
"Ok then," Palmer sneered," Just kill those three."   
"That sounds like an easier task," Stephen said.   
"My, you sound confident," Palmer said.   
"How do you think President Shinra got to power when he did?" Stephen inquired.   
"That was you?" Palmer asked.   
"Sure was," Stephen answered.   
"Damn, I did get the best!" Palmer exclaimed.   
"Well, normally I would make you pay up front," Stephen informed,"But since you such an "honest ex-Shinra executive, and that I already have Falcon in my sights. I'll let that slip just this once."   
"Then you'll do it?" Palmer asked.   
"Actually, yes," Stephen answered,"With that much money I could really retire. Goodbye." Before Palmer could make any reaction, Stephen pushed "off" on his PHS. He then walked casually back into the room.   
  
"Ok, Flying Falcon," a voice said over Falcon's radio," Would you please give us your plane I.D., as well as yours."   
"Roger that," Falcon said into the transmitter. Falcon then pulled some loose papers out of his Shinra codebook," Plane I.D. is 529316, and personal I.D. is 11382."   
"Ok," the voice stated," Plane ,Flying Falcon, verified and Shinra employee, Michael Henderson, verified. Please give us your Shinra access code."   
"Shinra access code, eh," Falcon replied. Falcon opened the codebook, and skimmed through it till he got to a highlighted code,"FU2469DX."   
"Shinra employee level B verified," the voice stated,"Junon Airport Runway clear for landing."   
"Over and out," Falcon said and then clicked off his radio,"Ok, we have a few landing procedures to follow."   
"Like what?" Wolf asked.   
"Well first is getting past Shinra inspections," Falcon stated,"I'll hide in the cargo hold, and you just fake that your the pilot of this plane."   
"Sounds easy, enough," Wolf said,"It's probably soaking in there anyway."   
"Second, is paying me," Falcon declared," That one is self-explanitory."   
  
"I bet," Wolf replied.   
"Third, is getting your ass outta here before the Turks come," Falcon said,"I get away easier if not carrying someone along, and I'm not gonna save your ass anyway. I don't want to see your money go to waste."Wolf remained silent, but nodded in agreement. Falcon adjusted the wing flaps, and flipped the switch causing the Flying Falcon's landing gear to emerge. Then Falcon, gripping the controls, brought his beloved down for a safe landing. Falcon jumped out of the cockpit, and crawled into the secret hold, shutting the trapdoor behind him. It was soaking wet in there, but Falcon was able to locate the breach. A small gash run down the bottom to the plane , allowing water to seep into the empty cargo area. The thing is, it wasn't empty. Falcon found himself lying on top of the bag. His curiousity got the better of him, curiousity killed the cat, but this feline came armed. Falcon reached into his bomber jacket, and produced a slightly damp handgun with a small green orb imbedded into its handle. He thought he might need this if he gets discovered.   
Falcon grabbed the zipper of the bag, and pulled down. To his surprise, there was a body. It was a woman, probably in her twenties, wearing a long pink dress and a red jacket. Wisps of her long brown hair obscured her eyes, Falcon wiped away the locks of hair. Her eyes were open, their strange green glow looked into Falcon's eyes, piercing his very soul. Falcon imediately broke his lock from them, he noticed something else.   
"Holy shit!" Falcon exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. His eyes transfixed on a sword wound. It pierced straight through her abdomen. Blood from the old wound stained her dress, the cause of her death. Falcon had enough of this, and promptly zipped the bag back up. Falcon then pressed his ear against the trapdoor to record Wolf's progress.   
  
The man from customs walked toward the small red plane. He hoped to God this wasn't the man the Turks in the flight tower were looking for. He had heard from them about their many escapades with him. They've tried almost everything and have failed to catch him everytime. They've shoot him, but he just used the Restore Materia he had in his gun. They've tried to catch him off guard, but he always has his pistol. They once disarmed him of all weapons, but when they asked him to get the cargo he was carrying out of his secret hold, he pulled an MP5 Submachine Gun out of there and commenced to fire. The customs man did not know what to suspect.   
He finally stirred enough courage in himself to approach the plane. A man stood beside wearing all black with a red lined cape, and a large grey wolf stood at his feet. In his gut, the man from customs felt that his man is worse than the man that the Turks were talking about.   
"Hello I'm Perry from customs," the customs man said.   
"Hello Perry," Wolf said,"My name is Wolf, and this is my humble plane the Flying Falcon. "   
"Um, yes," Perry said," Are you carrying any cargo."   
"I don't have a cargo hold," Wolf said,"They would interfer with the amount of fuel I could carry."   
"Well I assure you," Perry informed,"If you have a secret cargo hold, that is an arrestible offense and I am armed."Wolf rolled his eyes. Perry remebered that the Turks informed him that the plane they were looking for indeed did have such a cargo hold. It was located on the very rear of the plane, and all you had to do to open it was hit it very hard. Perry strode past Wolf, raising his fist, but Wolf stepped in the way. Wolf knew that is he didn't intervene, Perry would be promptly be killed by Falcon and Wolf might not be able to get to his point of designation with the Shinra breathing down his back. The former would be very tragic for the Planet.   
"I would not do that if I were you," Wolf sneered.   
"Why?!" Perry said,"I knew it! Falcon's in there isn't he? What are you going to do? Sick that grey mutt on me."   
"Actually, I'm a wolf," Kamots said, his face appearing like its grinning. Perry stammered as he did not expect the majestic creature to talk."I find being called a dog tolerable to such an ignorant society, but mutt is unexceptable." Perry started backing away, and drew his handgun. Wolf stepped in front of him, his crystal green eyes peering into Perry's and piercing Perry's soul. Perry jaw dropped, causing drool to fail from his open mouth, he then dropped his gun. Wolf picked up the revolver, and placed it in the cockpit of the Flying Falcon.   
  
"You did not experience any of this," Wolf said staring back into Perry's eye," You did not find a secret cargo hold nor illegal cargo. Just the Flying Falcon and its pilot Michael Henderson." Perry nodded, and reverted to normal.   
"Thank you for your cooperation," Perry said and walked away.   
"No, thank YOU for yours," Wolf said,"Humans are so easy to manipulate."   
"I told you that manipulate materia would come in handy," Kamots said,"Who wants do the honors of letting Falcon know its safe."   
Wolf smirked as he stood safely out of the way of the trapdoor, and then let his fist slam down on it from the side. The trapdoor slid open, followed by a gunshot, and then followed by Falcon Highwind.   
"What the hell?" Falcon said scratching his head,"No body."   
"I was able to handle things in your absence," Wolf said,"By the way, discharging your firearm in public might draw attention."   
"Wow," Falcon said,"That's the first time I didn't have to kill the man from customs, you should ride with me more often, but alas I am retiring. That brings us to phase two, its time I get payed."   
"I see," Wolf said and then handed Falcon a rather large bag,"158,000 gil, exactly."   
"Nice doing business with you," Falcon said,"Now for phase three, MOVE OUT!" Wolf pulled his "cargo" from the Flying Falcon and walked on. His destination, Midgar. More his destiny than destination. He sought the man Cloud Strife.   
"Crazy pycho," Falcon muttered under his breath.   
  
"Did you see all that?" Reno inquired looking through a pair of binoculars.   
"I know," Stephen said looking through the scope of his rifle,"The damnest thing I've ever seen."   
"What?!" both Elena and Cam inquired.   
"Well some guy dressed in black was down there covering for Falcon," Reno said,"He simply scared that Perry guy away."   
"Is he still there?" Cam asked.   
"Nope," Stephen said,"Falcon's all alone."   
"Looks like its time for me to get thrown to the wolves," Cam said pulling his sunglasses over his eyes with his index finger. Cam stood up, called two guards over for escort, and trotted on.   
"I like the guy," Reno said,"But he's too naive." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
Falcon reached into his cargo hold, and pulled out a small wooden crate and four large gas cans. He pulled his rubber band out of his pocket. Falcon pulled back his hair, and secured it with the rubber band. Falcon saw three figures approaching his plane, one dressed in a blue suit and the others wore Shinra uniforms. Falcon casually opened the crate, and examined its insides. He found some of its contents missing, and cursed. If he found the ninja that was doing this, Falcon will aim to kill. Falcon pulled three orbs out of the crate, all the materia he had left. He slid Elemental, Poison, and Fire into his spear. Then Falcon turned to face the Turk.   
"Hello my dear Turkey," Falcon sneered,"My name is Falcon. What's yours?"   
"Cam of the turks," Cam said,"Now that we've formally introduced ourselves. I can start kicking your ass now." Falcon smiled at this. Falcon tightened the grip of his spear, with his nimble feet Falcon propelled himself into the air, and landed, thrusting the materia studded head into one of the guard's torso. The spear went in one end, and out the other. If that didn't kill the guard the poison will. The other guard gapsed, and raised his rifle to fire. Falcon's eyes narrowed, and invoked the power of the Fire Materia. The small green orb glowed like it was on fire, and power surged from it into Falcon. He gestured at the guard, the guard screamed as he was simply incenerated by Fire3 enveloping his body in a blanket of flame. Falcon smiled evilly at Cam. Cam returned the favor, he pulled the bullwhip from its harness and swung it at Falcon. The whip wrapped around Falcon's spear, Cam pulled it from Falcon's hands, and tossed it away.   
"That pisses me off," Falcon said and reached inside his coat. Cam went for his gun, but before he could open the holster, Falcon's sidearm had gone off three times. All three bullets went into Cam's right arm, in one end and out the other. They went into three seperate locations too: shoulder, elbow, and wrist. He'll live, but if he doesn't get a Restore Materia used on him soon they'll have to amputate. Heh, let's see him do that fancy whip work now.   
"I see you've met Cam," Reno said as his comrade clenched his arm, screaming in pain.   
"Are you going to come along quietly?" Elena inquired,"Or is this gonna be the usual." Falcon lined the barrel of his pistol up with Reno's face.   
"What do you think?" Falcon smirked,"This will be your last chance, too. Cuz, today I retire." Elena drew her handgun, and Reno remained motionless. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? That hasn't worked before. Why will it now?"   
"We have a new target now," Elena sneered and then pulled the trigger. A large hole punctured the cargo hold of the Flying Falcon.   
"Damn you! You shot my baby!" Falcon opened fire on Elena. Elena expertly dropped to the ground as three rounds whizzed overhead. She returned fire, and a single bullet grazed Falcon's left arm. Falcon drew a bead on Reno, and Elena drew a bead on the Flying Falcon.   
"Next shot is aimed at the gas tank," Elena sneered,"Drop the damn gun!" Falcon resisted, but submitted. He throw down his gun violently, hoping that his sidearm would go off killing one of his adversaries. It did go off, but harmlessly. It distracted Elena, which was all he needed.   
"I never wanted to hit a woman," Falcon said,"But look what you've drove me to." Falcon balled his fist and charged Elena. A hand grabbed Falcon's arm as he threw a punch, and spun him around. Falcon suddenly found himself lying on the ground after one of Rude's fist met his face. Falcon wiped the blood from his lower lip, and stood up. Rude grabbed Falcon's arms and held them behind his back. Falcon kicked frantically to break free. Reno produced his nightstick from his belt, and jabbed Falcon in the abdomen with it. Falcon screamed as volts of electricity streamed through his body, Reno if he applys this technique long enough could kill someone. After the "shock treatment", whatever fight Falcon had left in him was gone.   
As Elena beat Falcon's face in with her fists, Reno retrieved Falcon's gun. He invoked the Restore Materia set in its handle. The orb glowed with power that surged into Reno, he then casts two Cure3's on Cam and a Regen in case the Cure3's weren't enough. An soothing a green light blanketed Cam's body, and his wounds simply vanished.   
"Bout damn time you remember me!" Cam bellowed.   
"Well I have bad memory," Reno shrugged,"You ought to be glad I remembered you."Cam, enraged, pushed Elena aside.   
"I want a shot at this crackhead," Cam said as he hoisted his whip with his now healed arm. He raise the whip to strike the blow, but before he could he felt a buring sensation on the back of his neck. Like when someone puts out a cigarette on you. Cam cringed at the pain, and turned around. Behind him stood an older man, who pulled another cigarette from the pack in his flight goggles that rest right under his sandy blond hair. He wore blue bomber jacket, a black shirt, elbow length leather gloves, greyish pants, and leather combat boots. The pilot's mighty spear the Venus Gospel rested against his shoulder. Its multi-hued blade shimmered in the sunlight, as Cid Highwind lit another cigarette. Cid thrusted Venus Gospel into Cam's knee, pulled it out, and then slashed him acrossed the face. Then, Cid pushed Cam into Falcon and Rude. plowing them both over. Elena and Reno turned to face Cid, but his only reaction was to invoke the power of his Barrier materia. Cid gestured, and cast Wall. Elena and Reno's hail of rounds fell short due to the multi-hued shield that enveloped Cid in it.   
Rude quickly pulled himself to his feet, Falcon struggled to his feet, and Cam just layed there and allowed the soothing light of Regen heal his wounds. Cam has had enough battle for one day. Rude drew his firearm, and fired at Falcon. Falcon, though he was still weak, dodged the shot, and the bullet met its mark into Elena's shoulder. Elena grimaced in pain as the crashed through flesh and bone, and dropped her gun. Using this distraction, Falcon grabbed Rude and threw the big man into Reno. Both men hit the ground. Then Falcon grabbed Reno's nightstick, and thrust it into Reno's abdomen.   
"How do you like it!?" Falcon bellowed under the screams of Reno, suffering the wrath of his own nightstick. Being on the other end of that nightsick was a new experience for him. It wasn't a pleasant one, either. Falcon only smiled cruelly. Falcon would have shocked Reno to death, but Rude made a swing at him. Falcon was thrown back at the force of the punch, and counter attacked smacking Rude upside the head with Reno's nightstick. Rude was hit with such force it broke one of the lens of his sunglasses. Once and for all the question, "what color are Rude's eyes?" was answered. They were brown. Falcon pried his handgun out of Reno's hand.   
"Don't tell me," Falcon said,"It's time for one of your "tactical retreats." Without saying a word the Turks retreated, Rude helping Reno walk away and Cam helping Elena. Cid applauded.   
"You could have done something," Falcon said retrieving his spear,"Other than beating up Cam. Making me do all the damn work."   
"I was having a smoke," Cid said as he exhaled sending grey smoke into the sky.   
"Those things are going to kill you,"Falcon said.   
"When you've lived a life like me," Cid began,"You'll realize that there are more things likely to kill you than cigarettes."   
"I bet," Falcon scoffed. Cid only shrugged.   
"They haven't killed me yet," Cid smirked. Falcon only rolled his eyes. They walked over to the Flying Falcon. "So this is the Flying Falcon. I thought you'd take better care of her."   
"I've been having a bad day....." Falcon said. Falcon noticed a small red dot on resting on his shirt. "Get down!" Falcon tackled Cid as five shots whizzed by and pierced the Flying Falcon. "Aw f---! It looks like this day is over yet, either."   
"Next time, just tell me to get down," Cid said,"I have my own legs, damnit!" Falcon eyes searched for the shots origin, of course, the flight tower. Falcon returned fire, he doubted that his two shots actually hit the flight tower, but it would tell the assailent that they knew his position.   
Stephen heard these shots, and decided to take another plan of action. He drew one of his side arms from his jacket, and used it to slide down wire of the massive wires leading to the bottom. Falcon fired twice at their attacker, but to know avail. Once Stephen's feet hit the ground, he drew his second handgun and commenced firing. Cid and Falcon took cover behind the Flying Falcon, bullets rained through the Flying Falcon's delicate hide. This day could possibly traumatize Falcon before it was over.   
"Son of a bitch!" Falcon called and fired three shots under the protection of the Flying Falcon.   
"No damn asshole is gonna f--- with the Highwinds!" Cid bellowed,"And get away with it." Cid raised Venus Gospel into the air, and called on the power of Ice3. Freezing winds blew into Junon Airport, numbing everyone to the bone. Quiet odd for a summer day. The coldest part though was the the target of the spell. Cid and Falcon looked over the top of the Flying Falcon, and saw...nothing. There was nothing standing were their opponet should.   
"What the hell?!" Cid said.   
"Um, maybe we vaporized him," Falcon said.   
"Yeah, but Ice3 doesn't do that," Cid said scratching his head. Suddenly something slid from under, knocking both Cid and Falcon down. Stephen pulled himself to his feet, and pointing his guns at the Highwing brothers. Cid cursed as he realized he dropped the Venus Gospel during the fall, he frantically reached for it, but Stephen only kicked it out of reach. Falcon lined up the barrel of his handgun with Stephen, and pulled the trigger. The pistols hammer fell, and then the gun was silent.   
"Shit," Falcon said as he examined that his pistol's clip was empty. Falcon cursed as he looked into the barrel of the smiling Turk's sidearms.   


* * *

_   
  
Hmmm, well tell me what you think. E-mail me at JavaManCAM@yahoo.com. Be honest, too. Well.... not that honest...... I've noticed that all the great stories have these little, whatever the hell they have at the end of each chapter, and a quote at the beginning. Well, to tell you the truth I'm not to good at the quote part. I don't know how you guys can quote directly from a video game, and I must have missed my opportunity to buy the Final Fantasy Book of Quotes.So I'll just make up quotes that sound like something that particular charactor might say. Also for some strange reason I don't see many stories hinting that there might one day be a Shinra No.27. Well I'm gonna be one of the people that include one in their fanfic. In fact this lil' stories sequel will be about the flight of the Shinra No.27. Hmm, for that to happen Falcon and Cid need to survive this lil' ordeal. I hope they do or I'll need a new job. _

  
  


  


  


To be continued........

  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Blood of Ancients

By [CAM][1].

  
Chapter 2: The Last Flight of the Flying Falcon.

  


"She's gone Cid, she's gone." 

- Falcon Highwind

* * *

  


  
Wolf with Kamots by his side begin their trekk across the Swamps exiting the Mithril Mines. Wolf had his body bag slung over his shoulders. The duo wadded into the murky waters, it came up to Wolf's waist and Kamots had to preform a "doggy paddle" to manage to stay afloat. That's when it came, a large, ravenous Midgar Zolom bursts from the surface of the waters, ready to feed on the unfortunate souls that would enter its home. The serpent towered over the pair, and Wolf only clenched his staff. The horrid serpents opened its mighty maw, revealing its fangs dripping with venom. Still Wolf did not move a muscle.... the black materia in his staff pulsated.   
With lightening fast reflexs the Midgar Zolom struck, its menacing maw was caught by Wolf's staff. Wolf gazed menacingly back at the massive serpent, Wolf's eyes a bright green showing no sign of emotion or care. With only mere concentration from Wolf, a nearby tree uprooted itself and let fly. The tree's end like the end of Venus Gospel, pierced the hide of the once mighty serpent. The Midgar Zolom, the mightiest threat to travelers in the area, is now impaled in its own home swamp. Close to another serpent, that was placed on display in that same manner for similiar reasons.......   
Kamots looked with concern at Wolf, Kamots knew more about the nature of materia than Wolf, and felt something, something inside the planet, awaken upon Wolf's channeling of the black materia. And something did awaken. In the lifestream ,trapped in a prison of its own evil, something stirred. Jenova's master awakened...... 

* * *

  
Beads of sweat rolled down Cid and Falcon's head, as they looked into the barrels of Stephen's pistols. This proves there are truly more things in life that will more than likly kill you than cigarettes. Considering how tough Cid and Falcon are to kill this was a very lucky day for Stephen. After taking these clowns out, Shera will be unprotected. An easy three million. There was nothing like another cool three million to add to the bank account, but the money wasn't the point. Stephen got 10 million gil from killing President Shinra's oldman, and while President Shinra was in office was completly untouchable by the law. That changed during Rufus' reign. Well, Rufus wanted to control the people by fear, Stephen controled Rufus by fear. Reeve, he's different, he's just plain stupid. He tries to control the Turks, but they don't have any of the morals that Reeve possesses. It was a Turk that set off the bomb at the Sector 7 pillar, it was a Turk that attempted to stop AVALANCHE from saving Midgar, it was a T rk that kidnapped Aeris, and it was a Turk that was going to kill the Highwinds and their little maid. Or so Stephen thought. Stephen would care less who or how many people he kills if its the right price and the challenge of it. He would have been the perfect Turk if Rufus was still around, but alas poor Rufus, we wish him well on his descent to hell.   
Unfortunately, Stephen will not have his victory over the Highwinds at this moment, he had made a very fatal mistake. You shouldn't leave your sniper rifles laying around, because somebody else might use it. Suddenly, Stephen winced in pain and doubled over, two rounds had already pierced into his back. Much like a Turk, Stephen retreated to save himself, he had never been so humiliated in his life. There shall be retribution, and Stephen shall be the one to extract it.   
"What the f---?" Cid asked.   
"My words exactly," Falcon said. Suddenly, someone walking out of the flight tower caught his eye. A woman with brown hair and clad with a white labcoat. "Bout time you do something right, Shera." She smiled in response.   
"Heh, I told ya she would come in handy," Cid said,"swear my life on her work." Falcon was surprised by hearing such a thing from Cid, usually Cid is just complaining about how is doesn't work fast enough. My my, things change when you gone for too long, but for Falcon too long would be two days.   
"Glad to hear you've retired," Shera said.   
"I know it is," Falcon said,"but I think you need to watch where you leave your rockets laying around. The new one nearly killed me."   
"That was you?" Cid inquired.   
"Uh, yes," Falcon replied.   
Cid slapped him in the back of the head and said," And that's for scratching up our rocket!"   
"Our rocket?" Falcon inquired.   
"Well," Cid began,"to pull off all the things you did and not kill yourself. You have to be a damn good pilot. Last name says it all."   
"Damn straight," Falcon replied.   
"Um, I hate to break up the reunion," Shear interupted,"but I think a certain Shinra executive might get mad at you for your absence."   
"Well I think another Shinra executive might shoove his spear up the other's ass sideways," Cid stated,"Hey Falcon, I'll race you back to Rocket Town."   
"Hey, wait a second," Falcon said, but dispite his protest Cid was running for the Highwind and Shera was tailing behind,"Dammit Cid! You know that the Highwind can go around the world twice before I make it to Rocket Town. Cid? Dammit!" Falcon shut his cargo area, and jumped into the open air cockpit of the Flying Falcon. After the key was turned in the ignition, Falcon pulled himself into the sky. Within only a few minutes Junon was out of his immediate grasp, but Falcon only got that head start because the Highwind takes so damn long to get into the air. As if on cue, the Lady Luck streaked by the little bird. The Flying Falcon at full speed, still trailed far behind the Highwind. The only possibility that would allow Falcon to win the race if something would shoot the Highwind out of the sky, or it runs out of fuel. 

* * *

  
Midgar. The largest mako-metropolis in world, but now in post-armageddon time the one proud mako reactors have been altered to run off Corel coal. A downside for Midgar, and an upside to Corel. It seems that coal was not the sign of the times after all, in post-armageddon times it seems to be the "in" form of energy. Barret was wrong, and Dyne was right. It's the only "in" form of energy, though, because Reeve said it would be. Reeve doesn't want to seem like a iron fisted tyrant, but Shinra has to be changed so that old mistakes can't happen. Reeve is positive that he would not commit the same crimes of President before him, but people change. That's why Cait Sith has complete access to the Shinra computers, so if Reeve does become corrupt, AVALANCHE can destroy him. Reeve thinks of almost everything beforehand.   
METEOR caused hell to Midgar, but before all was said and done. Reeve had a real mess on his hands, he had to get all the Sectors up and running again after the massive damage they took. Including Sector 7, the dreaded memorial of the Shinra's mistakes. First, Reeve had the Sister disembled and shipped back to Junon to be configured like it was before; second, work was done to repair all the damaged buildings in all of the Sectors save for 7; and finally, the Sector 7 plate has been removed so that the slums there can be repaired. But some things can never be repaired. The best thing Reeve can do is repair the physical damage and put up an memorial to those that died in all of Shinra's error, but nothing can ever repair the mental damage and the trust lost.   
Wolf strode into the Sector 5 slums through the Midgar gates, AVALANCHE had used this entrance many times to get make into the slums when nessecary. Kamots followed behind, carrying the girl's body over his back. The Cetra pair marched forward with determination in their eyes, their destination was the small chapel that dwelled in Sector 5. Wolf pushed aside its delapidated doors, and kneeled in the flowers that grew here. The white materia inset in his staff glowed softly. Kamots brought in Aeris' body. 

* * *

  
Stephen trotted into the Junon command room, he was pissed. His wound, no his humilation, was healed with a mere Full Cure materia. Being a member of the joint command of the Shinra Peace Peservation Corps, Stephen was going to shot down a falcon. More or less a flying falcon.   
"All artillary, except for our cannon," Stephen commanded,"fire at the Flying Falcon!"   
"Yes sir!," an artillerist said,"firing arillary at fugitive Falcon." Good, Stephen thought. This guy knows who Falcon is, less stories to tell.... The artillery cannons all came out from behind their hatches, and all soldiers armed with rocket launchers on duty ran to the docks to open fire on this fugitive.   
"Make sure to avoid hitting the Highwind," a captain instructed,"fire!" 

* * *

  
Falcon was in his true home, the sky behind the controls of his beloved, the Flying Falcon. Here Falcon could be without any of the troubles he faced in life on the ground. If he could, he'd stay up in the air forever. His ideas remind him of his favorite song, and then, as if by mental command, its faint familiar tone started playing over his makeshift radio. Falcon immediately turned the volume dial, and "Fly Away" rang out through the heavans.   
"I've got to get away," Falcon sang along,"I wanna flyyyyy awayyyyy. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I want to get away. I wanna fly away." While Falcon was enravelled by his song, the artillery cannons and rocket launchers boomed in unison. Falcon snapped immediately into attention, as a hail of shells and rockets flew toward him. Falcon strapped his valuables to his back: spear, money, and radio. A situation like this kinda makes Falcon wish he had included parachutes with this plane or at least not have sold them.   
Falcon pulled the stick left in a attempt to dodge the incoming onslaught, a stray shell slammed into the Flying Falcon. The entire right wing of the Flying Falcon was severed from the body. Falcon's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't bear his beloved plummetting from the skys, especially with him in it. Falcon took the only option he had, he bailed out with all of his valuables strapped to his back. Before Falcon made his descent, he noticed a rope attatched to the Highwing whipping in the wind, that rope could possibly be the golden thread of hope he was needing. The weary pilot reached for his golden thread of hope, and grabbed hold. The winds immediatly struck him in an attempt to stop his escape from his fate, Falcon held on for dear life, but still slide down the rope violently til he came to a stop at the edge. Falcon's hands burned, and he realized why Cid wore gloves as Falcon saw that his hand had been cut deeply. Falcon cringed as the sharp mooring rope cut deeper into his hand as he pulled himse f against the wind closer to the Highwind.   
All Falcon wanted to do was let go of the rope and end this misery they call life, but deep inside he knew if he would die that would be just another time Falcon had let down Cid. Falcon let down Cid too many times already, and this time he would even let down Shera. Fortunately the sight of the Flying Falcon going down had ceased the fire of Junon's artillery. Falcon used whatever strength he could muster to inch his way ever so slowly towards his final destination, the Highwind. 

* * *

  
Wolf stepped out of the Sector 5 Church with Kamots following behind, but now without the burden of Aeris' body. Wolf looked back at the church and smiled, the white materia inserted in his staff glowed ever so faintly. Wolf surveyed the area around him, Reeve tried his best but people were still poor and that is even more true in post-armageddon times. METEOR had leveled homes, buildings, and even entire Sectors. Crime had risen, but since Kamots was a quite intimidating animal, Wolf did not think he would have any problems. He was not going to have any problems with muggers and such, though, he is going to have problems with those he seeks as allies.   
Only a few yards away strode Barret Wallace with his adopted daughter Marlene resting upon his left shoulder. The burly miner was walking from the recently rebuilt Tifa's Seventh Heaven towards the Sector 5 church to pay their respects to Aeris. Barret and Marlene came here often to remember the darling flower girl that let herself get captured so that Marlene might get spared, but Aeris had touched the lives of many. She summoned HOLY, she sacrificed herself to ensure that plan would work, and she fell in love with the slayer of Sephiroth. The latter was more devastating to Cloud than helpful, and Aeris was going to touch the lives of the Planet once again before all would be said and done.   
Barret had adjusted well to somethings in post-Armageddon times, and somethings he might never get used to. Barret enjoyed the fact that the entire world was now running on coal from his hometown. It was only recently that the whole world was running on coal again, though. The transition from Mako to coal was not made over night. Many people lost alot of money from coal, it wasn't as profitable as Mako was. The work of modifying the reactors so that they could run on coal took along time itself. People had to be given time to adjust, the change was done sector by sector. It wasn't but a week ago that Midgar had been completely changed.   
Barret was torn about where he should be, whether he should return to North Corel to help with the new coal business or if he should stay here and assist in rebuilding Midgar the town he hates so much. His main motive for staying is staying with Cloud and Tifa. He didn't have that many family members still alive, like around none. Marlene wasn't related to him by blood, but he didn't mind. AVALANCHE was his family now, it was more than just being merely friends. That the way it had always been, well at least with the members he trusted. When Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie died it was like losing a member of the family, Aeris' death was even worse. Within the time of his adventures all of him companions had become more than just friends, they all became family, except for maybe Yuffie.   
Wolf was far from Midgar, his mind in the clouds. How was he going to make Cloud believe his story, and still could they be able to finish what he had begun? Wolf sensed now that something was stirring in lifestream, hours after Kamots had sensed it. Kamots was a much more powerful Cetra, he was one of the first to arrive on the Planet. The massive wolf was much more concerned about the whole ordeal, but he was much better at not showing it. Wolf not so concerned with the task of walking at hand, bumped into Barret with full force almost knocking the Marlene off the massive miner's shoulders.   
"Watch where your goin' foo'!" Barret bellowed, but decided to keep his dialouge clean for once since Marlene was around. Barret looked over the stanger than ran into him, the stranger merely glanced at him and walked on. Barret noticed their was an odd look in his eye, something startlingly familiar. They were sky blue, and they shoon like saphires giving the stranger a look of caring and innocence. Barret swore he had seen the look in someone's eyes before....   
Something else caught Barrets attention and it shot chills down the miner's spine, a glint imbedded in the stranger's staff. The glint was more of a sphererical void absorbing the light surrounding it, i-it was surely Black Materia. Barret would recognize that shit anywhere, he remembered holding on to it on AVALANCHE's first visit to the Northern Crater. Barret knew this could not be good. Barret sat Marlene down.   
"Now, Marlene, Daddy has to do something important for a minute," Barret whispered in her ear,"Why don't you go to the church without me for a minute?" Marlene nodded reluctantly and ran into the church. Barret made sure his gunarm Missing Score was loaded, for some odd reason it was, and he pointed it at Wolf. "If I were you I'd tell me what the f--- you are doing with Black Materia sucka!"   
Wolf stopped in his tracks, he wanted to avoid Barret Wallace, Barret was one of the most stubborn members of AVALANCHE. Except for maybe Yuffie.... Wolf just turned around, glanced, and went back on his way; he didn't feel like giving him a reply. Barret infuriated fired a few rounds at Wolf, merely warning shots something Barret rarely gave but there was something about this stranger that reminded him if Aeris... he could never hurt Aeris. But this man was not Aeris, he was carring Black Materia, he could be trying to summon damn Meteor again. The Planet didn't need another emergency like this, there were no more Ancients so Holy wasn't a option this time. This time the bearer had to be stopped. Barret gave him a chance to explain this fact, but that time was up now.   
Wolf knew this as well, there was no way that he could explain this to Barret, a battle would erupt here. Wolf looked towards Kamots, and the massive wolf nodded as if recieving a mental command. Kamots slipped into the shadows out of the miner's sight, and then slipped into the church. Wolf spun around bearing his staff, if it was a fight Barret wanted it was a fight Barret would get. All Wolf planned on doing was rendering the big man unconsious, because Wolf would have to ally with him at a later date.   
Barret fired a barrage of rounds from Missing Score, this time with intention of killing Wolf. Wolf jerked himself out of the way of the onslaught of shells, only getting his ribs grazed by three. Wolf recoiled in pain, as blood flowed freely from his wound, Wolf felt his anger peeking. A hazy red aura whirled about Wolf as he invoked the magicks within him, Wolf murmered a slight prayer and seraphs breifly circled over Wolf's head engulfing him in the white light of Holy. When the heavenly hosts had vanished, Wolf's wounds binded themselves and he was rid of angony. A light in the White Materia glistened....   
Barret's jaw dropped, he knew he had just seen this stranger's limit break and it was Great Gospel! That was supposed to be Aeris' ultimate Limit, and this guy was carring the damned White Materia too. This was certainly too much. Wolf could have gotten off scotch free, but his anger had gotten the best of him. Wolf uttered and gestured a phrase of magic, and the green materia set in his staff responded and hurled a Bolt spell into Barrets bad arm. The huge miner screamed profanities as the smell of sulpher filled his nostrels of flesh burned, the wound was superficial but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.   
Three Shinra guards in blue uniforms on break from their helping in the rebuilding of Sector 7, were passing by and suddenly witnesses this "savage" and "unprovoked" attack on Barret Wallace one of AVALANCHE the heroes of the Planet. Meaning the only part they saw was Wolf casting Bolt of Barret. The three guards opened fire with their rifles on the stranger, Wolf was caught off guard and got hit with full force. Two shots went into Wolf's back causing him to stagger forward, and a third poorly aimed shot went straight through Wolf's knee causing him to do an unsightly backflip to the ground. The Black Materia inset in Wolf's staff pulsated....   
Wolf ingored the pain with no remorse, he slowly brought himself from the ground and started at the guards, gripping the end of his staff with both hands as if it were a sword. The guards only gawked at this sight, the man they had fired on's eyes were crystal green that contained an eerie glow shining with no other emotion but anger and hatred. His hair (which usually is short) comes down to his thighs with white streaking through them in some places. Though his appearance was slightly different the guards thought they were fighting Sephiroth. One of the guards departed from the group with the mission to call for reinforments. 

* * *

  
Kamots slipped into the Sector Five church unoticed, thankfully, by Barret. Barret would flip if he knew that Kamots was in there. Gun fire filled Kamots' ear, he wanted so much to break off from this mission and protect Wolf. Being Wolf's guardian was Kamots REAL task, but this was the decent thing to do. Kamots intercepted Marlene's attempt to run outside to see what the source of the gunshots were. Marlene was somewhat startled by the appearance of such a massive wolf, but being around things like Uncle Cait Sith and Uncle Nanaki she wasn't as afraid of it.   
"W-who are you......?" Marlene murmered.   
"I am Kamots," Kamots replied,"um, I'm your Uncle Nanaki's brother."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, Marlene." Kamots spoke with a gentle soothing, knowledgble voice much like Uncle Nanaki did. Marlene believed every word of it. "Marlene your daddy has to take care of some business. A 'bad man' to be precise."   
"Will Daddy be ok?" Marlene whimpered.   
"Yes," Kamots whispered gently,"Nothing bad will happen to your daddy. Aunt Tifa sent me here to bring you to the bar, if you get in the way you might be hurt." Before Marlene could raise any protest, Kamots had already lifted her up onto his back much like handling a cub. "Hold on." Marlene clung to Kamot's flowing hair as he carried her past the delapidated church towards Sector 7. 

* * *

  
Falcon pulled himself ever so closer to his rescue with every tug on his "golden thread of hope", which cut deeper into his ungloved hands. Each movement was unpleasant, and painful. Falcon just wanted to let got of his hope, and plummet to the ground like a falcon gunned down by a game hunter. But to do that he would once again fail, fail his brother one more time and this would be one of the most horrible betrayals that Falcon could preform yet. Falcon was all the family Cid had left.   
_That wouldn't be, if it wasn't for me._ Falcon's grip on the rope lessened.   
_That's it, Cid would be much better off without you._ Falcon stiffened as he relized that was not his own voice.   
_Lies! All lies!_   
_Is that so. If you never entered Cid's life he wouldn't have lost his parents in a crash caused by you, he wouldn't have lost his first chance to go into space since he lost the extra help you provided Shera, and Cid would have never lost the Highwind if it wasn't for you._ The alien voice said.   
_No...._   
_You know as well as I do that's all true._   
_Get out of my head God dammit!_ Falcon shook his head, and tighten his grasp on the _Highwinds_ "reins". Falcon clentches his teeth, and starts pulling himself onto the deck hand-over-hand again. After a grueling five minutes Falcon pulled himself into the _Highwind_'s deck. The rails of deck protected Falcon from the wind, while he layed motionless on the _Highwind_'s deck. 

* * *

  
"What do you mean you lost him on radar!? Cid cursed as he pounded his fist on the radar,"Where the f--- is he?"   
"I don't know sir," the radar operator replied,"We lost the _Flying Falcon_ on radar about ten minutes ago."   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner dammit!?" Cid cursed again.   
"Because we didnt' know if it wasn't a radar glitch or not," the operator replied,"we waited for a couple more sweeps since this is some messed up equipment."   
"What kind of a f---ing idiot are you!?" Cid barked grabbing the operator by the collar of his shirt,"When its something this Goddamn importants you tell me!"   
At that moment, Falcon pushed open the door to the bridge and stumbled on in. Cid rushed to his brother, Falcon was covered in blood, damp, tattered, beaten, and had some very large lacerations in both hands. "Falcon!"   
"Hey Cid...." Falcon weakly replied.   
"What the hell happened to you!?" Cid asked.   
"Well the damn Shinra fired on me," Falcon replied sullenly,"She's gone Cid, she's gone."   
"Don't worry you could always rebuild the thing," Cid said regretting his choice of words sounding more like "We'll just buy you a new puppy". "Besides the Highwind is a family name, so that means its a family ship."   
"Yeah...."   
"Falcon!" Shera exclaimed,"Your hurt."   
"I know, the _Highwinds_ ropes cut into my hand **deep**," Falcon replied,"I stopped the bleeding with my Restore Materia, but those f---ing Turks used most of it up."   
"I think we have some potions in the back," Shera said examining the wounds,"I'll go get them."   
"Thanks..." Falcon meekly replied. Shera smiled, and walked off deck.   
"I say we give those Shinra a little payback!" Cid announced,"Then I'll yell at Reeve later."   
"Cid?" Falcon asked.   
"I won't hurt anyone," Cid replied,"but they deserve something for thrashing my brother and his plane! Jerry fire some missles at Junon, but only a yards from the docks. I just want to get those soldier boys shook up."   
"Yes sir!" Jerry replied. 

* * *

  
"Holy shit!" a captain screamed,"Their firing! Retreat!" The other Shinra guards dropped their weaponry, and headed for safe ground. The _Highwind_ hanging omniously above them let loose a salvo of missles. The missles fortunately only hit the waters yards away from the docks, causing a waves of waters to spray up on the soldiers nearby. 

* * *

  
"They returned fire sir!" an officer called to Stephen,"but there were no injurys. I think their just messing with us, sir."   
"I doubt it...." Stephen replied,"Activate all defenses!"   
"Yes sir!" the officer replied, and repeated the order to the remainer of the staff. Within minutes the walls, similiar to the ones used by Junon when Saphire Weapon attacked, raised around the city. Alarms began to blare with a femine voice stating that "Junon Harbor is under attack."   
Stephen walked over to the man that operates the Junon Cannon, "This will be too easy to kill all three."   
"The Turks have authorized use of the Junon Cannon," Stephen said to the cannon gunner,"Do you have the _Highwind_'s cordinates?"   
"Yes sir," the gunner replied,"but do you think its really neccessary? Well if all fives turks said so, I can't do anything about that." The gunner typed some commands on the keyboard into the aiming system."There we're locked on to the fires. Once all five Turks get here, we'll use the keys to commence to fire."   
"That won't be neccessary," Stephen replied holding all five of the Turks keys,"I have them right here."   
"What!?" the gunner said as he reached for his pistol, but was cut off by the blasts delivered from Stephen's sidearms. Two rounds entered the gunner's chest before he would pull off one shot, he slumped to the ground holding his profusely bleeding chest. Stephen pushed the gunner out of his chair, and took his place. Stephen pulled out the five keys, inserted them into their appopriate slots, and turned the keys. Suddenly the a red button under a glass cover started to blink on and off, Stephen flipped the cover and pressed the button. The screen sitting in front of Stephen ready "Charging Mako Cannon. Firing in ten minutes." 

* * *

  
The rest of the Department of Administrive Research/Co-Heads of the Department of Peace Preservation sat in the Junon Harbor infirmery recovering from their bought with the Highwinds. The staff medic was bounding Elena's shoulder with some linen when the alarms started to sounds followed by a feminine voice that said,"Junon Harbor is under attack!"   
"What the hell!?" Reno exclaimed,"Who authorized that!"   
"Oh shit!" Cam said as he noticed Stephen was gone,"Stephen must want Falcon real bad."   
"I can already tell that this has gone too far," Rude said.   
Elena then noticed something horribly wrong,"Sweet Jesus Christ Almighty! That crazy ass mother f---er has got the keys!"   
"I'm going after him," Cam volunteered of course no one objected since they were horribly injured in the fight with Falcon.   
"Just don't get yourself killed," Reno replied. 

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Well there was a long period of time between chapter one and chapter two, but I can explain! I was working on a bunch of other stuff, and hard at work at reading Children of Jenova. Since I was swamped with fanmail for this fic, I got off my arse and decided to write another chapter. So what did you think!? If you don't tell me, I'll use my advanced technology to teleport into your house through my computer and ask you myself. Trust me you don't want me in your house! Oh by the way visit [ RockeT CanyoN][2]! Pleasssseeeee.....   
_

   [1]: mailto:javamancam@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://fly.to/rocketcanyon



End file.
